


Traquilla. No llore.

by Reinbowalexandrite



Series: Eso es Amor [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinbowalexandrite/pseuds/Reinbowalexandrite
Summary: After a rather difficult and long day, Juliana meets Valentina on a park bench. Both are struck by how genuine the other is and how beautiful. They strike up an instant friendship. Feeling greater peace with each other than anything they have ever known.*****Trigger warning for molestation, it's not given a lot of detail and It is interrupted.***** But it is there.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Eso es Amor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810648
Kudos: 11





	Traquilla. No llore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these wonderful characters or their story. They just kind of own my fandomgirl heart right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Despite the pull of the beautiful girl in the street, Juliana was relieved she chose to walk away and go after her mom. As she walked into the restaurant said to be hiring waitresses, there was an unsettling silence and then screaming. Lupé was yelling and a rough voice was whispering darkly, loud enough to carry through the empty restaurant.  
Carefully but with speed and purpose, Juliana rushed towards the sound, her fingers wrapping around the closest object she could find, a bottle of mezcal. Her heart beat faster as the screams increased in volume and frequency. If she didn't do this right, she and her mom could both be in the same predicament.  
The man's form came into her view, his body pressed against Lupe's, Lupe crying out helplessly as Juliana raised the bottle and crashed it onto the man's head, leaving his body in a heap and the bottle shattered on the floor.  
Her mom turned around with wild eyes, shocked from being saved from her traumatic experience and the two of them ran out instantly, running as far as they could before collapsing into relieved laughter.  
The next place they went to find Lupe a job was filled with people and was looking for a waitress to tend the bar. The man almost dismissed Lupe outright due to her age but she impressed him with her ability to speak and understand enough English to get the job done. Juliana was proud of her mom for thinking on her feet and she let out a sigh of relief. Finally they could start to earn some money again. The ominous possibility of starvation and destitution no longer quite as real a threat.  
When they got home to Milagros' place, Juliana was reminded of why she also wanted a job. This woman was insufferable and her married nephew, her mother's high school sweetheart, an annoyance at best. They needed their own place and perhaps that would be possible if she just got a job. She excused herself and decided to take a walk in the park. Perhaps a food truck would be hiring.  
As Juliana walked through the serenity of the trees, her footfalls lightly touching the asphalt, she was struck by what a contrast this place was to what she and her mom were experiencing as they left San Antonio. Running from gunshots, gangs and hurricanes. She closed her eyes tight against the memories, throwing herself into darkness. Then she started to feel it creeping into her, a deep sense of peace. She closed her eyes then opened them, and as her world came into focus, she saw the girl from the street alone and sitting on a bench, her hand around a flask, her eyes darkened with tears, her face blotchy and her posture slumped. And Juliana felt the same drive to the girl as before. Her heart beating with a need to comfort her, to know her.  
As she approached the bench, she almost kept walking. But, as before, the girl's very presence turned her around.  
"Are you alright?" she asked the girl, knowing full well she just caught her in the middle of a breakdown. She sat softly on the bench, resisting an urge to touch the girl's back to soothe her.  
The girl hid her face in her hand and turned from Juliana. "Do you need anything?" she continued.  
Quiet and broken the girl spoke up "To be alone... I need to be alone." Juliana could understand that. But the girl's grief was unbearable to ignore so she tried one last time.  
"Okay, sorry. It's just that I saw you arguing with your boyfriend earlier and..." she stopped herself. And what? What did Juliana think she could offer this girl? What could she possibly do to make things easier? Nothing in her life had ever come easily.  
"Yeah, you're right." she admitted with defeat in her tone as she moved to leave the bench and girl behind.  
As broken as before but with a bit more insistence, the girl spoke softly "Wait, Perdon." Her accent was light and comforting. "Thank you. Thank you for asking. I think I'm fine." her arm was outstretched to Juliana and Juliana returned to the bench.  
"What is it then?" Juliana asked gently, softening her look so that the girl would again feel some respite from her grief.  
"I don't know but I think boys might be from another planet or something." the girl looked defeated and confused. Juliana grimaced. She didn't know much about boys as they had never caught her interest to any great degree. She had only seen her mother's relationship with El Chino, filled with yelling and abuse. And what little she knew about the girl's relationship was unfortunately very similar.  
Juliana clenched her jaw as she remembered the way the girl's boyfriend had grabbed her. Her cries not to touch her were visceral and sudden, like she had experienced it before and knew how to respond. And that possibility made Juliana sick. Not wanting to strike up a conversation with a stranger about her possibly abusive boyfriend, Juliana changed the subject.  
"Your clothes are very beautiful on you." she said with wonder, her eyes tracing the very fabric that caught her eye earlier that day, leading her to the deep desire to know and comfort this beautiful young woman. The girl looked like her heart had been hit with being shown such basic kindness.  
"Thank you." Valentina breathed, unsure of how to respond to this interested stranger. She let her eyes take in the girl that sat with her. Her outfit was simple. A red t-shirt and jeans, but they fit her very nicely. She had skin like caramel and eyes like chocolate. And for a moment she got lost in the imploring kindness of their depth. The beautiful stranger's eyes glinted and her cheeks reddened as she laughed.  
"No don't look at me. I'm new here and don't have money to buy clothes."  
"Well I think you have plenty of style. Besides money is overrated." Valentina said sweetly and then with a tinge of bitterness.  
Juliana was struck by the last sentence. What it must be like to not need money just to survive. The girl's eyes were starting to sparkle in the sunlight as she had tried to compliment Juliana's simple outfit.  
"You don't care about money?" Juliana asked gently. The girl shook her head. Juliana's features darkened. Her eyes hardening and her lips tightening to form something serious, Juliana turned again to the girl.  
"Then give me everything you have."  
When the stranger threatened her, Valentina felt her hope falter. The kind young woman suddenly looked so cold and hard amidst her soft features. Her face twisted in disbelief and hurt for just a second before the other girl let her resolve crumble.  
They both dissolved into giggles as Juliana reassured her it was a joke, both leaning on each other for support as the laughter took over. Her anguish melted into soft and gentle wonder at this new person as she comfortably cuddled her head into her shoulder. Her heart too tender after her father's murder and this lovely girl's kindness to process that she was leaning her whole body into a stranger. She felt tears of relief beginning to trickle down her face.  
"No it was a joke. Don't cry." Juliana said as she cradled the girl in her arms.  
Once she could catch her breath, Valentina looked the stranger in her deep and rich eyes and held out her hand.  
"Valentina."  
"Juliana" Juliana answered with a smile, their hands touching for a gentle handshake.  
The girls both felt an instant pull to each other with knowing each other's name. Forgotten was Juliana's desperate need to find a job just to survive. Cast aside was Valentina's anguish over watching her father's demise. Amid their terror and trauma, both of them began to feel a deep and abiding sense of peace. They decided to get up and walk around the park, neither interested in ending the conversation just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being so much longer than I anticipated. Park date is next. I had meant to have the park be a full oneshot but I'm sort of accidentally writing each scene based on the length of the clips on Youtube. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
